Just One Of Those Days
by Neku Hikari
Summary: Squall wakes up in a slump and finds out that one of his friends is in trouble, only thing to do is save them i guess *sighs* Please write a review to what you think of it cause i might keep writing final fantasy 8 storys


Just one of those days.....

"Come on man! Let's go already!" Shouted Irvine at Squall's door. Squall stirred from his heavy sleep. There was a few bottles of beer on the floor, Squall laughed and shook his head at the night before. Rinoa were gonna kill them both. He quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror to quickly check his hair (same old messy style as usual), then was out the door and ran straight to the front gate. "Geez, you take longer then Selphie on a really good day!" Irvine complained. "Hey, at least I'm out, where's Zell by the way? He was meant to meet us here" asked Squall. Irvine looked round the area "No idea, I thought he stayed in your room last night?" Squall shook his head, "Nah, I took him back to his room because he was starting to get drunk, man, the girls are both gonna kill us if they hear about this!" Irvine just laughed "They ain't ever gonna find out bout this, unless Zell or you blab, cause you both know I definitely ain't telling nobody." Just then a new cadet that transferred from the newly built Trabia Garden ran to Squall and Irvine yelling "Zell and Seifer are fighting again in Balamb!" Squall and Irvine looked at each other, then ran off to Balamb in a great hurry to try and stop them.

"Had enough yet, chicken-wuss?" Seifer gloated. Zell was on the ground bleeding from numerous cuts cause by Seifer's furious attack with his gunblade. Seifer looked towards the surrounding crowd of people and just waved to them, mocking Zell as he struggled to get up. "I don't take crap from traitous dogs like yourself," glared Zell with pure loathing just oozing out of the look. Seifer with a look of outrage, turned and took a slice a Zell. The slice bit deep into Zell's shoulder. "For that comment, I should behead you like the chicken you really are!" Seifer screeched at him. Zell looked up at Seifer and spat in his eye. Seifer wiped the flem out of his eye, and then took a downward slash aimed at Zell's neck, that would end his life. A shot is fired. Silence falls amongst the crowd. Standing in the crowd is Squall with his gunblade out and Irvine with gun in hand, aiming in Seifer's direction, with a smoking barrel. Irvine's shot knocked Seifer's gunblade across; making the blow aimed at Zell's neck hit the ground next to him. Seifer looked up at Squall and Irvine with a look of outrage and loathing. "You alright Zell?" asked Squall, never leaving his eyes off Seifer. Zell laughed "Been much better. Bout time you and Irvine showed up!" Irvine looked to Squall and groaned "well, at least he hasn't lost his sense of humor." Seifer kicked the dust in anger. "Take Zell and have him checked out by Dr. Kadowaki, leave Seifer to me!" Squall commanded. Irvine has only seen Squall look like this a few times, but when he did look like this Irvine felt afraid. "Okay Squall," was all Irvine could manage and then left quickly with Zell on his shoulders, complaining that he was fine.

"I think this means you want a rematch from last year, am I right?" Seifer spat out with a smirk. Squall was silent. Seifer's smirk became a look of madness "well, I will slice off every limb in your body and relish in your blood!" Squall was still silent. Seifer had a look of pain across his face then let out a blood-curdling roar, charging at Squall with gunblade raised. Squall parried Seifer's strikes, again and again. "Feel the wrath of Seifer Almasy and feel the bite of Hyperion!" Screamed Seifer. Squall smirked "can your Hyperion hold up to a lion?" Seifer eyes widened after noticing the fireball in Squall's hand. "Fire!" Squall shouted. The fireball hit Seifer square in the chest, knocking him a few metres away, Seifer's gunblade landing in front of Squall's feet. Seifer groaned and looked up to see Squall standing over him."What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Seifer looked Squall directly in his eyes. "No, I won't kill you. Once I considered you my greatest rival, now I don't know why I ever did" Squall said as he started to turn and walk away. "What? To noble to kill me? To end my life?" Seifer asked hysterically, crawling after Squall. "No. I just don't want to dirty my hands with your death. You're not worth that." Squall explained bluntly as he walked away. "No! You can't do this to me! Kill me!" Seifer shouted. Squall just ignored him and left Seifer squirming in the ground as he headed back to Balamb Garden.

Rinoa and Selphie met Squall at the Gate and asked what happened. Squall replied with a brief smile, "just a regular day in Balamb Garden."

The End


End file.
